The present disclosure relates to a compound including a basic dye and an amino acid, a hair dyeing dye, and a hair dyeing composition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hair dyeing dye and a hair dyeing composition that have an excellent hair dyeing power, favorable water solubility and foaming property, and excellent sweat resistance, and are capable of effectively suppressing the fading of dyed hair while maintaining the smooth hair during washing and after drying.
In recent years, an increasing number of people in a wide range of ages enjoy various hair colors by dyeing black hair or white hair, and many hair colorings (referred to also as “hair dyes” in some cases), hair manicures, hair color treatments, and color rinses are on the market as hair dyes. In the hair dyeing process, an oxidation hair dye (permanent hair dye) using an oxidation dye having a high hair dyeing power and favorable color durability has been mainly used, but the oxidation hair dye has had a problem that skin irritation such as hair damage and allergy is likely to occur. In view of the above, a hair dye using a basic dye with high safety instead of the above-mentioned oxidation dye has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-269400, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-1278, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2017-88502, WO 2013/190774, and WO 2014/203771).
A semi-permanent hair dye (hair color treatment or color rinse) using the above-mentioned basic dye has a problem that the dyeing is faded due to daily shampoo, sunburn, or the like, and it has been necessary to repeat hair dyeing many times in order to maintain the dyeing. Repeated hair dyeing significantly damages hair, which may cause fading more easily, and it is an important issue to develop a basic dye or the like having the effect of suppressing the fading.